This invention relates generally to electrical connectors. Generally, power cable connectors mate with board mounted headers or other power cables to transfer power from a power source to a load. For example, the assignee of this invention, FCI America Technologies, Inc. (FCI) sells power cable connectors under the trade names PwrBlade® and Pwr TwinBlade™.
FCI's Pwr TwinBlade™ connector is designed to support applications that demand the supply of high power, including currents of up to 100 Amps per twin-contact. The Pwr Twin Blade™ connector can be mated with either a straight or a right-angled board connector to form a connector system.
Because these connectors support such high currents there is a need for a mount that assists in the mating of two connectors. For example, such high currents may create a hazard for individuals handling the connectors. Therefore, it may be desirable to have a mount that may help support the connectors, may make the mated connectors inaccessible, and may allow the connectors to be placed one at a time. Furthermore, it may also be desirable that the mount be configured to minimizes space used where space constraints exist.